


let me taste your burning body

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smut, chanyeol is fire god, failed smut actually, sehun is demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a very hot day and Chanyeol couldn't stand the heat, but just then Sehun decides to visit him and hopefully to cool him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me taste your burning body

**Author's Note:**

> okay, grammar mistakes, typos are there, and confusing plot too! i'm sorry :(
> 
> tbh this is something like a part of a plot i plan to write, but it's messier than this and chanhun's relationship is totally different there than here, but since i wanted to write fire god chanyeol the moment i saw his bright red hair, this happened.

For someone who was controlling the fire, Chanyeol highly disliked the hot weather which was coming with the burning sun every summer. Maybe this was one of the reason why Chanyeol was regretting that time when he was called back into his human form, he highly disliked the weather, the sweat, the sticky feeling coming with the need to take a shower every minute possible and maybe grab something cold. He regretted quite a lot the fact he was controlling the fire and not the water, or the frost, or something which would make him feel less from the heat coming with the sun. He would kill someone if he had to be honest if he could change his powers, he was far from kidding about this too.

But he couldn't change anything, even though he wondered if he tried to absorb some of the heat coming from the sun, maybe he would feel better, but he was sure he would get the hotness in his body back and he would feel times warmer than he did now, which was even more annoying than the happiness the humans had. They were ecstatic about this wonderful weather for the plants. 

"We can finally have a normal dry year where we can work on and finally bring enough money in our homes!" they said and Chanyeol could only smile at them and wish them happiness further in their lives too. 

"Maybe you're the reason?" Junmyeon, the King of the grand country, the man who actually awoken him, spoke once, making Chanyeol to laugh in his face.

"Sure, I bring so much fire that even the clouds can't let their drops to fall." Chanyeol replied sarcastically, but when he noticed the stern look coming his way, he cleared his throat and chuckled a little bit. "I don't think I'm the reason, even more, Junmyeon, you are the great grand son of my old friend, who could control the water..."

"I have only power to bring you back because I was desperate for my people survival, Chanyeol, I have nothing do with him and his powers, I'm not a god, nor am I semi-god." Junmyeon always denied but he couldn't lie Chanyeol, the fire god had noticed the longing in the man's eyes when they were closer to the sea, he would love to make love with the water, just as much the fire was calling Chanyeol.

"As you wish to believe, my friend, but once you'll see my eyes don't lie and you have something from him inside you, maybe not as a power since you're mortal, but in your heart there is something." Chanyeol didn't wish to argue but he was stubborn enough to make his point that once they would have deeper conversation about this, but only when Junmyeon was ready for it.

"Who knows." The man chuckled then, still not convinced. 

A deep sigh left Chanyeol when he noticed that the sun wouldn't go back and hide itself, it was too early for the moon to come and take its place. It was slightly frustrating to wish for the night to come faster, even now when he had not actual job in protecting anyone from monsters, another gods or devils, he was actually jobless if he could say so, but since anyone and everyone knew him, he couldn't even try to become one of the people. Sadly, he couldn't leave his body too, since he had to die in a way and he was far from dying he noticed.

"You look as if you're ready to take your own life." Familiar voice came from the shadows in his chambers and Chanyeol would lie if he said he didn't fear his life for a moment when he noticed that he wouldn't even realized that there was someone in his room.

"Sehun," he said instead. "Do me a favor and announce when you'll be walking in my room."

"Why? Would you be busy with something that you would prefer to hide from me?" Sehun smirked, while he took couple of confident steps to Chanyeol and sat down as if he was allowed. 

In fact he was, but Chanyeol still hoped for some kind of upper position next to Sehun. It wasn't so much for pride but mainly from their kinds and the fact that Chanyeol wouldn't think twice and follow whatever order Sehun gave him, which was unnerving, annoying and highly hurting Chanyeol's confidence for being immortal, a god, someone who people hoped to bring their happiness back. Sehun was a demon, he didn't even know he was one, until Chanyeol didn't come to protect the country, and Sehun was the son of the commander. He in fact was not a biological one, but he was taken care of. Sehun was in fact the enemy, but his good natured personality made him stay by the King Junmeyon's side.

"No, but I still wish to have privacy." Chanyeol replied then. 

He had found the attraction towards Sehun long time before he knew what Sehun was. It was from the way the younger looked at him, the small burning fires in his eyes when Chanyeol was close or when he was speaking with him, training in fighting too. But once they found out that Sehun was in fact a pure-blood demon, someone who should hate the humans, Sehun was broken, but Chanyeol brought him back. He would never admit but it was not his heart which pushed Chanyeol to help him, if he was left to take the decision alone, he would have killed Sehun then. It was the way Junmyeon looked at the boy, so much affection yet such a desperation. This was the only reason why Sehun was alive.

"Of course, everyone must have it." Sehun mumbled, Chanyeol wondered if the demon was sulking but he didn't look at him.

Feelings came later, close to the end of the war, when Sehun had found another demon, who was living with the humans, Lu Han, this demon helped him control his powers and then they found out that Sehun could be as powerful as Chanyeol, maybe not on a god level yet, but he clearly had a very pure blood, close to the Devil, Lu Han had explained. 

"Why are you here?" Chanyeol asked, and groaned when he tried to make himself comfortable on his bed.

"I missed you."

Sehun was the first to confess and he was the first to approach Chanyeol sexually. Even now Chanyeol wondered if he loved Sehun or Sehun was using his powers on him, but he never commented on this and he was slightly scared to ask. 

Sehun then leaned down and kissed Chanyeol, lips burning and tongues dancing, Chanyeol loved having Sehun like this. He loved to take control over the demon, to make him weak, to burn him and to hear Sehun's strangled noises and moans of pleasure, but he loved to have Sehun over him, buried deep inside his flesh, rough teeth on his skin and moaning loudly. Especially on days like this. Maybe it was the demon's blood inside Sehun, although Chanyeol always believed that Sehun should be hotter exactly because of the demon part, but Sehun's skin was cold, colder than Chanyeol, colder than the most people. And he was getting especially cold when Chanyeol was getting hotter while having sex, or making love. 

"Do you want me?" Sehun asked then, slowly moving on the bed, straddling Chanyeol and comfortably sitting on his hips. Chanyeol let out a small moan because he could feel Sehun's hips right on his growing erection and he loved it.

"Yes..."

Chanyeol loved how confident Sehun was with the control he had over him. It was maybe one of the reasons why Chanyeol was so willing to spread his legs for a demon, maybe the only demon who would ever touch him would be Sehun, no one else. It was in the way Sehun had his grip on Chanyeol's bright burning red hair, the way he pulled it and made Chanyeol to moan his name in desperation. It was in the way his hands were cold but so warm in the same time, so nice and so gentle over Chanyeol's body, even when Chanyeol was pushed on his knees, head in the pillow and behind high, ready to be filled.

It was never gentle between them, even though Sehun often said he felt affection towards Chanyeol, affection close to love, but not even once he had said it clearly. Sehun was gentle only with his kisses too. When he was manhandling Chanyeol, he was rough, fast, trying to reach as deep as he could, to bite as strong as he could, to possess as much as he wanted and Chanyeol was ready to give, but even when Sehun called this love making, for Chanyeol it was only sex.

Even now, Sehun was kissing him gently while spreading his legs wider. For once Chanyeol was grateful that he was lying on his back and not on his hands and knees, since he was feeling too tired to try to keep his body up. But maybe Sehun had seen this too, because he was kissing him as if he was reassuring him that he wouldn't do anything to hurt him, to push him too much and Chanyeol let out a moan.

Sehun didn't even try to leave bruises, as if the bruises would stay for longer than couple of minutes on Chanyeol's body, but the fire god thought that maybe this was something meaningful for Sehun, since Chanyeol was letting him do it, maybe the demon believed that it was a show of trust, of something more, but Chanyeol didn't want to think much of it, instead he started to feel.

Sehun's hands were so gentle, so refreshingly cold on his skin that Chanyeol couldn't help but moan with every touch, with every push and he didn't wait for Sehun to tell him, but he spread his legs wide enough for Sehun to move closer between them and start to do the preparation. Chanyeol loved it, he knew he might sound as desperate or needy, but he loved having Sehun's fingers deep inside him, them moving inside, touching his walls and reaching for his sweet stops inside, but he loved it when something bigger and harder would touch them.

"Sehun..." He warned, he believed that he shouldn't push Sehun too much into himself, and let the boy to take his time, but the heat, the sun, everything was making Chanyeol to feel too weak and even when he was beneath he was feeling weak but with another reason.

Sehun could take the best of him, he could make him go crazy with the way his tongue and later teeth, mouth, would play with his chest, then lower and lower until Sehun didn't take him in his mouth while his fingers would be inside Chanyeol, opening him even more. Chanyeol then would almost beg, hips pushing towards the fingers and trying to thrust deeper inside the sinful mouth, but never verbally. Yet, every time Sehun would pull away, he had this satisfying smile, just like now, that Chanyeol would burn everything if he could wipe it out and avoid feeling his heart beating faster every time he sees it.

Sehun unceremoniously flipped Chanyeol around, on his chest and put a hand on his back, preventing him from pushing his body up and spread his thighs. Chanyeol groaned because his erection stayed uncomfortably hard between his lower belly and the sheets, not to mention that he had turned his head on the side to be able to breathe and groaned when he felt Sehun's mouth on his buttocks, biting them and tightening the grip on them.

"What are you doing?" Chanyeol groaned, he wanted them to get going now, he was feeling disgusted from the amount of sweat on his body and he could feel his hair getting sticky on his forehead making him wonder how Sehun could kiss him so much as he did now.

"I always wanted to try this." What this was, Chanyeol wasn't sure but he didn't appreciate the way Sehun grabbed his hear and pulled his head back, making Chanyeol to arch a little bit painfully.

A moment later Chanyeol let out a choked moan and hiss when Sehun moved inside him, finally, and started to move fast and steady inside, stretching him wonderfully and making his insides feel hotter than ever. His neck felt uncomfortable in the position he was, but Sehun's mouth was on its side, kissing, biting and panting, so Chanyeol thought he wouldn't mind it. Not when he loved how deep Sehun was reaching inside him, despite the tightness right now. 

"You feel so good." Sehun spoke breathlessly against Chanyeol's ear, letting out a moan later when Chanyeol unconsciously tightened around him even more, but Sehun's deeper and aroused voice was making Chanyeol feel funny things inside his heart and body.

"Just move faster!" Chanyeol groaned, he wouldn't admit that he actually loved the pace they had now, but he was so close to reach his end and he wanted it so badly because he thought he'll lose his mind over it.

Sehun grumbled something which Chanyeol couldn't catch, but did as he was ordered. His pace grew faster and rougher, even though Chanyeol loved it, there was something on the back of his head that made him feel unconsciously bad for Sehun, so he put his full strength into his right arm and put it on Sehun's hip, gripping it with his fingers, suddenly stopping Sehun from moving, even the pull on his hair was gone, making him groan when his head fell on his pillows.

"Sorry..." Sehun mumbled, still deep inside Chanyeol. "Did I hurt you?" He asked, the worry was obvious and Chanyeol chuckled.

"No, you can't hurt me." It was a lie, kind of a lie, and Chanyeol didn't want to explain further but he tried to look at Sehun from his shoulder, lightly smiling at the man inside him. "Just do it your way. I'm close to finishing anyways." 

"But you said..."

"Forget what I said and do as you want it." Chanyeol ordered Sehun, knowing very well that the demon would follow it and he moaned loudly and thankfully when Sehun moved in his previous pace, slowly and deep, but this way Chanyeol noticed that he couldn't keep it for much longer. He could feel every pulse coming from Sehun and he could feel Sehun's hips better and his moaning grew more, less was the hissing and maybe now they were making love, Chanyeol concluded.

Chanyeol felt slightly strange to acknowledge it, but he felt hyper-aware for the emotions on Sehun mixing with his own and no matter how desperately Chanyeol was trying to avoid it, right now he was too gone into them. And since they were mixed with affection, something stronger and sweeter, lust and desperation for something much darker and much more obsessive than Chanyeol had ever thought of before, Chanyeol couldn't help but moan loudly, and finally reach his high, spilling everything on the small space between his chest and the sheets. Sehun followed him three thrusts later, not moving out and spilling everything inside Chanyeol.

He hated when Sehun finished inside him, but couldn't bring himself to say something, not when he was panting so much, he was tired, but he liked it. He had cooled down, he noticed, even when Sehun was already up, Chanyeol was still cool, sticky and sweaty, but cool. Chanyeol groaned when he could see his wet red hair on his eyes and groaned when he turned around on his back, pushing his hair back, just then he noticed that Sehun was putting back his clothes that he took off only moments ago, so fast that Chanyeol didn't notice that he took them off.

"Where are you going?" Chanyeol asked, he winced when he noticed how his voice cracked.

"Away? I need to go back to the soldiers." Sehun replied with quiet voice and Chanyeol noticed how his eyes avoided him, which meant Sehun lied just now. Also Chanyeol wasn't a fool, fighting and doing this with Sehun, he knew that as the new General, Sehun wouldn't leave his soldiers if he had to do something with them, also as a man, Sehun would never leave his job for later. And he tried to make himself busy, to avoid Chanyeol.

"Do you try to avoid me?" Chanyeol groaned, closing his eyes. He felt so much better a moment earlier, when he was very well fucked by Sehun, but now he could feel his annoyance growing again and he didn't like it.

"No, you're mistaken, sir." Chanyeol just noticed that he wasn't sure if Sehun even called him by his name but now he was formal with him.

"Don't lie to me." Chanyeol growled angrily, Sehun might be strong but Chanyeol still had power over him and he was ready to use it even if Sehun just tried to protect his pride. The way his face grew red, his eyes looked at his hands and not Chanyeol, the demon was feeling uncomfortable and Chanyeol was tempted to read his emotions but he was too tired for this.

"You've felt it." Sehun said quietly, guiltily.

"Felt what?"

"That I love you." Sehun chuckled then. "I'm sorry, I know I have no right to feel this way, but I..."

"I feel the same way." Chanyeol sighed when he saw the wide eyes Sehun had when he heard his words. "I think I've loved you for a while now. Why do you think I would let you manhandle me like this, although I must admit, I didn't know how I was feeling until now."

"So...we love each other?" Sehun suddenly smiled with eyes shining and approached Chanyeol again.

"Yeah, so you won't leave now, I guess?" Chanyeol chuckled when he saw how Sehun shook his head and blushed again. "Then let's shower, I feel so dirty and you have to clean the mess you left inside me...and maybe bend over for me."

"Yes....Chanyeol?" 

"Of course, Sehun."

And maybe Chanyeol never denied his feelings for Sehun, he might have just been worried how Sehun would react if Chanyeol was the first to confess. But this didn't change the fact that he loved Sehun's hands in his hair and the way Sehun moaned his name when Chanyeol was making Sehun his.


End file.
